Everything Hurts
by i-can-see-the-stars
Summary: One-Shot request for DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23. Based off the 7/28 episode of RAW. Roman's hurt and grumpy after Randy's attack, and Hunter helps him feel a little better.


one-shot request for DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23

* * *

Everything hurt.

His head, his neck, his ribs, his shoulder, _everything_. Roman had felt worse, yeah, but that didn't dull the pain that he was currently feeling. He was positive that it was the second RKO, the one that broke the table, that had polished Roman off. The table was supposed to break the first time. Fucking WWE crew and their need for a "stronger announce table." Roman personally though his ribs - which felt like they were caving in - were more important than Michael, Jerry, and John. The DDT off the barricade didn't feel too good, either; Randy went down a little hard, and he didn't give Roman enough time to at least get his hands up. All in all, Roman was in pain. And he hated it.

He couldn't lay on the hotel bed correctly. His back hurt from the chokeslam - for some reason Kane decided to just throw him the fuck down instead of doing it correctly - so sleeping on his back was out of the picture. On his stomach was out too, for obvious reasons, so the only way to sleep halfway comfortably was one his good shoulder. It was all a big painful, uncomfortable blur, really. Roman knew he wasn't gonna sleep. It was gonna be a really bad traveling day tomorrow, and the Smackdown taping was gonna royally suck. No, being hurt royally sucked.

"Hey, killer," So Hunter was in the room. Roman didn't care. He just wanted to attempt to sleep. "You alright?" Roman felt the bed dip, and he knew that Hunter had sat down. The older man placed a gentle hand on Roman's hip.

"No," Roman muttered, moving away from the soft touch. "Fuckin' Orton. I thought you told him to take it easy? That wasn't fucking easy."

"I know, I know," Hunter said softly, his hand back on Roman's hip. "He got a little carried away tonight, but I talked to him about it, and he says he's sorry."

"Orton? Sorry?"

"I said talked, didn't I?" Hunter asked, earning a nod from Roman. The younger man could practically see the smirk on Hunter's face, even if his back was facing him. "I yelled at him. He said he was sorry after about twenty minutes of me threatening him, and I think he pissed himself."

"Well done."

Hunter chuckled. His hand moved from Roman's hip to his stomach, gently turning him so that he was laying on his back. Roman grunted and shifted around a bit, but he didn't protest. He looked up at Hunter with a pathetic sort of expression, one that screamed _"I'm hurt but I'm too proud to admit it so I'm suffering."_ His boy was hurt, and Hunter hated the fact that he had full control over it. He could've called off the segment with Orton and let Kane and Roman have a little bullshit match, and Roman would've been fine. But no, he let his job come before the man he lo - no. No. The man he cared about. Not loved. They weren't ready for that. But still, Hunter had indirectly caused Roman physical pain. And it wasn't even the first time, to add insult to injury (Hunter just _had_ to get Rollins on his side).

Hunter reached out and pushed some stray hairs that had escaped Roman's ponytail off his face. "What hurts?"

"Everything."

"Poor baby."

"Go to hell."

Hunter chuckled. "Well, if that'll make you happy, then I'll go, but I guess you can forget about that massage I was gonna give you." He teases, getting up from the bed and walking to the door.

"No," Roman's voice was quiet, and Hunter could've easily gotten his wrist out of Roman's grip, but he didn't see a good reason to. "Stay. Massage. Blowjob."

"I never promised a blowjob-" Hunter was cut off mid-sentence.

"It was implied," Roman mumbled, sitting up with a wince and pulling Hunter down to lay with him. "Or, you know, if you really wanna go to hell, that's your decision," He threw a leg over Hunter's waist. "Stephanie might miss you."

Hunter just shook his head. Yeah, he did some sneaking around behind Steph's back. Roman never hesitated to call him out on it. "You little shit..." He muttered, drifting a hand along Roman's ribs, and seeing the younger man wince. "Ribs, huh?" A nod. "You want ice?"

"What I want," Roman began, taking Hunter's hand in intertwining their fingers. "Is that massage I was previously promised."

"It'll be hard to massage your ribs," Hunter says, standing up from the bed after plucking his hand from Roman's grasp. "I'm gonna get you some ice, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Why is the ice already melted? You literally just put it on me."

"You're a fucking walking heater, Roman," Hunter says, picking up the damp hand towel from Roman's stomach. "You really are hot, and I mean that in a completely innocent way." He tossed the towel in the general direction of the bathroom, hearing it collide with the mostly-closed door with a weak, wet smack. "These feel a little better?" Hunter tapped Roman's stomach, obviously trying to avoid his ribs.

"Still sore, but better," Roman said, rubbing Hunter's arm. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hunter sighed softy and placed a hand on Roman's thigh. "Look, Roman, I'm sorry about what happened tonight."

"Why?" Roman's brows furrowed, a slight wince on his face as he sat up fully. "It wasn't your fault, if that's what you're implying."

"Yes, it was. I could've told Randy that we weren't doing that segment tonight, you could've had an actual match, and you wouldn't be hurt."

"Stop beating yourself up," Roman said, placing his hands on Hunter's face and looking the older man dead in the eye. "I'm okay. I'm tough, I can stomach this. No big deal."

"I just...I feel like it's my fault."

"Hunt, I'm fine. Breathing. Talking. Nothing's broken, nothing's missing. You were doing you job, you shouldn't feel bad for it." As much as he hated seeing Hunter blame himself, Roman couldn't help but feel a little warm and fuzzy - ew, he'd have to smack Hunter at some point - knowing that Hunter cared to much. It was a line that they had yet to cross, at least, until that moment. Hunter had never been so concerned for Roman's well-being, not even after he was beat with a chair at the hands of Randy Orton. Steps were being taken. They were baby steps, but they were steps.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Hunter didn't say anything, he just leaned forward and pressed his lips to Roman's. The younger man's arms slid around Hunter's shoulders while Hunter's arms slid around Roman's waist. Roman made a noise of discomfort (that he obviously tried to stifle), and Hunter quickly retracted his arms, settling for placing his hands on Roman's hips instead. The kiss heated up quickly, Roman climbing onto Hunter's lap and pushing him to lay down on the bed. Hunter pulled away from the kiss as Roman started to roll his hips.

"You're hurt," Hunter mumbles, gripping Roman's hips and stalling his movements. "As it is, you're gonna be sore for Smackdown."

"Who the fuck cares?" Roman asks, pulling Hunter back up and yanking the older man's shirt off before pushing him down on the bed. "I can take care of myself. Right now, I just wanna ride you."

And ride him he did.

* * *

When Roman woke up, he was sore and tired and cold and he _knew_ that Hunter had left after he fell asleep. It was a common occurrence (read: happened every time Roman and Hunter had sex in Roman's hotel room). Roman didn't get angry, though. Hunter had a wife and kids and a life that didn't involve Roman, and although it hurt, Roman didn't let it get to him. Yeah, he was pretty much a sidechick - which _sucked_ to imagine. After a few more minutes of really depressing thoughts about he and Hunter's relationship, Roman pulled himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom, but stopped at he heard the shower running. He backed up and pulled on his shorts that had been thrown in the ground. As if on cue, the shower turned off and Hunter came out of the bathroom soon after.

"Hey, you're awake." Hunter walked over and gave Roman a kiss before waliking over to the other bed in the room and pulling on a t-shirt and jeans, both of which he wasn't wearing the night before.

"Hey..." Roman began, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You stayed?"

"Yeah," Hunter nodded. "Steph had to leave at about three-thirty and go back to Connecticut, so once she left I grabbed some of my stuff and spent the rest of the night with you."

Roman was speechless, mostly. "Oh..."

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah, well, I mean, you already did it, so..." Roman stumbled over his own words.

"Hey," Hunter began, loosely wrapping his arms around Roman's waist. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. If that was too much, then I'm sorry-"

Roman cut him off by kissing him. The kiss was gentle and lasted for only a few seconds, but it spoke volumes. "You romantic fuck." Roman chuckled.

Hunter just shook his head and chuckled as well, pressing another kiss to Roman's lips.

* * *

there you go! it's a little on the short side, and i kinda cut out the best part because i haven't exactly mastered the art of writing a sex scene. well, i hope this was okay!


End file.
